New Town New Life
by Verolina
Summary: Bella's rebel ways have caught up with her and is being shipped to La Push, WA, to live with Billy Black. Bella meets Edward under unfortunate circumstances; will Bella find love in her enemy or with the one she is supposed to? Full Summary Inside! BxE
1. New Beginning, Maybe?

**A/N: Hello. I was inspired to write this fanfic after hearing the song New Tattoo by Saving Abel. It doesn't relate much to the story but it got my creative juices flowing.I hope you like this story. This is my second fanfict so I hope it's better than my first one. Second chapter will be longer. I already wrote it, I'm just fixing with the help of my beta KeelyJade. She's awesome! Anyhoo, here is the summary of this story:**

_**Bella is sent of to La Push, Washigton with her mom's friend Billy Black. Her mom could not stand Bella's rebel ways. Bella will meet Edward under unfortunate circumstances. Will love happen between these two or will Bell stay where she belongs. **_

**On a side note: Jacob is a werewolf/shapesifter and the cullens are vampires. Oh and Charlie's dead**.** That's all I can give away for now. Hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to review!! Pretty please with the cullen boys on top!! :D**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight!**

* * *

New Beginning? Maybe.

_New town_. _New Life_. That's what Renee told me before I got on the plane. She was tired of my rebel ways, as I liked to put it. So, she shipped me off to La Push, Washington, where my mom's friend, Billy Black lives. My mother had talked to him on the phone just last night and he took me in without much convincing.

The plane landed a couple hours later at Seattle, Washington. No one had come to pick me up at the airport. My only means of transportation were my own two feet. I started walking in the rain on the left side of the highway, hoping I could hitch a ride before I was completely drenched.

I saw a rabbit Volkswagen coming at full speed toward me down the highway. I didn't even lift a finger to hitch a ride, when all of a sudden it made a u-turn right in front of me, almost killing me in the process! The car stopped a few feet away from me and I was not going to let this idiot get away what he just did, so I marched up to the rabbit and started screaming at the driver.

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot! Didn't you see I was walking along the highway!? What the hell was so important that you had to make a u-turn right in front of me almost killing me?!" I was beyond infuriated now. What pissed me off the most was that he was laughing! Like I had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard! At that moment I observed him. He looked young, but his muscles made him look older. He had long black hair and his skin was tan.

After he was done laughing, he got out of the rabbit and made his way to me. What the hell was this guy doing?! I backed away a couple steps and put myself in a fighting stance. Hell, what does he think he's doing? I had taken karate, kickboxing and jit-su back in Phoenix. He had muscle but I had many years of martial arts training under my belt. No one at my last school could beat me. They tried but they just got the crap beaten out of them. I was anticipating his first move, most jock-like built guys think they can take a skinny girl like me, so the first thing they do is go for my hands. They think once they have my hands I'm defenseless. Ha-ha, boy are they wrong! I was preparing myself for the fight mentally when he stopped walking toward me and puts his hands up, a gesture of surrender. How odd. It's probably a new tactic, they pretend they aren't what they are, the girl drops he defenses and then BAM! they pounce.

"Um, you're Isabella Swam right?" He asked timidly and then said, "I'm Jacob Black, Billy Black's son…" Soon I caught up to what he was saying. I was about to beat up my ride home. Oh. hell no. I got in the car quickly and told him, "Okay. you got me. Now let's go."

The drive to La Push was an interesting one. It seemed as though he wanted to say something but would end up closing his mouth and continue to drive. After sitting quietly for an hour I decided to speak.  
"So, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you almost kill me back there?" He just chuckled, which only made my temper rise. I think he seemed to notice because he answered quickly.  
"I didn't mean to kill you as you put it. I just did a u-turn as close as possible to you. I wasn't going to kill you. I am a very good driver," he said confidently. Is he a moron or what?  
"Uh, are you sure you're even supposed to be driving?" This seemed to cut through his perky attitude. Finally some real emotion!  
"No, I'm not," he said quietly. Huh. So his age was something that would make him react. Hmmm, good. I'll take note of that for future reference.  
"I thought so" I said smugly.

We didn't say much for the rest of the ride. As soon as we got to La Push he was gentleman enough to carry my bags but as soon as he had put them down inside, he was gone. Strange boy. Anyhoo, time to meet my new guardian. Mr. Billy Black.

* * *

**Well Tell me what you think please!! If you have any questions PM Me! :D oh and please Review! :)**

**Thank you! **


	2. Peace and Quiet, I Think Not

**A/N: So......I know it's been like not that long but I just absolutely love writing this story. I didn't get a lot of feedback for the first chapter. Hmmmm... I hope it doesn't mean it sucks. **

**Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta _KeelyJade!_ She corrected this chapter _Vampire fast!_ It was amazing! anyways please review. I love to hear your thought and comments :)**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight.**

* * *

Peace and Quiet, I Think Not.

Billy Black came into the small and crowded living room in his wheelchair.

"Welcome back, Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

I just responded with a small, "Hey."

"Every time I see you, you look more like your dad every day. May Charlie rest in peace," he said with a sigh. I did not want to be reminded of my father. He had died from an animal attack. They found his body almost completely drained of his blood. Charlie used to be the Chief of Police of Forks. That was 13 years ago… It is a night I never wish to remember. Billy Black and Charlie were best friends. That was one reason I didn't want to come. I would have to relive the nightmare over and over again with all of the familiar faces.

"Could you show me to my sleeping quarters?" I asked Billy. He just gave me an understanding look and told me to follow him. I hated when people gave me those looks. Yes. My father was dead and my mother doesn't want me but hey! what else is new?

"Bella, I have some good and bad news about your sleeping quarters," he said with a smile. "See, this week you will have to dorm with Jacob, my son but next week, the room will be all yours."

"Where will Jake be sleeping?" I asked. I noticed the house only had two rooms. If Billy had one and I the other, where would Jacob sleep? I didn't want to impose on them more than I already would be with me living here and all.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The garage has a little room. That is where Jake will be staying. He practically lives there anyway, if he's not off in the woods, he is working on his car or the truck."

"Oh, okay," I said. I didn't know what else to say. Billy sensed that so he turned his wheelchair and went off into some other part of the house, leaving me alone in the room.

I looked around the room. There was a bed, sofa and a fan. At the right corner of the room were a little armoire, and a small closet. There were no posters, decoration, nothing except the bare necessities. I also saw that there were a lot of shorts on the floor, but no shirts. Huh. Well, with muscles like his, I guess I could understand the need to show them off.

I threw all his clothes off the sofa and onto the bed. I also gathered all this clothes from the floor and put them on the bed. I liked a semi-clean environment. After I had put all the junk on his bed, I found an extra blanket in the tiny closet and used my sweater as a pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was awakened by Jacob's loud snoring. Ugh. Just a great start to my day. The sun hadn't even risen yet but, I got up anyway.

I got my bag of toiletries, a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom. After a long hot shower, I felt refreshed. I got my cell phone from where it was charging and checked what day it was. To be truthful I never paid attention to what day it was back in Phoenix. I didn't care about school. I had good grades but that's because I loved to shove that in my mom's face when she complained about me ditching or not coming home at all sometimes. To my surprise it was Saturday. Huh. Would you look at that. Hmm.

I walked into the tiny kitchen and checked the pantries and fridge to see if they had any food. Surprisingly they did. I took out some eggs and other ingredients to make an omelet. I made four omelets. I made an extra one just in case I or anyone else was still hungry after the one omelet. I looked out the window as I finished cooking and saw that the sun started to rise. I left everything and went outside. I sat on a rock in the front yard and watched the whole world come back alive. I always loved the sunrise. It meant a new day, a new beginning.

My moment with the world was interrupted by growling. It seemed an animal was near the house. I quickly ran inside just to see Jacob enraged and run outside and into the forest fast. Who knows what got into him?! I did notice though he had gone shirtless. Huh. I started to reheat the omelets in the microwave and noticed there were only two left. Jacob Black had an appetite. Good to know.

I had just finished reheating the omelets when Billy Black made his appearance in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," he said warmly. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw the omelets.

"Good morning, Billy," I said with a smile. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to move again soon even though I hated it here. Being away from my mother is the only thing that made it welcoming. Oh, and it not being Forks too.

Billy and I ate comfortably at the breakfast table. Everything in this house was small. After a lot of silence, I decided to break the ice.

"So, where did Jake go off to so early in the morning?" Billy seemed to raise an eyebrow. He took a moment before answering.

"They called him to work earlier than he should have gone…so he was mad, to say the least. There were a few complications without him." Billy's eyes seemed amused of this explanation. Huh. I'll keep that in mind.

"So, is there anything you need me to do?" I asked him. I didn't plan to live here without helping. I'm not someone who takes advantage of people. Especially people who were nice enough to take me in even though they knew I was trouble. Ha! Trouble was a little word compared to what I was.

"No, Bella, not today. Just get settled in and then we'll see."

Without so much as a goodbye, he left.

I grabbed the dishes from the table and put them I the sink. I cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. After I was done, I went outside and started to walk around. I started to follow a beaten up path that went into the woods. I had probably walked for about an hour when I heard that strange growling again and it sounded close. My curiosity was too big that I decided to follow the noise.

I had been walking for what felt like a long time and I still wasn't close. The growling was the same any direction you went in the forest. I started to walk back the way I came but soon found myself walking in circles. I had lost my sense of direction. Defeated and tired, I laid down on the mossy floor. I had probably been sitting motionless for about ten minutes when I saw a flash of a huge black animal about a hundred feet away from me. I started to get scared. I had never seen anything so huge in my life. But it seemed that my brain did not control my body because I stood up and started walking to the place I had just seen the huge animal pass by.

I walked and walked and did not see the animal again until I came upon a clearing and couldn't believe my eyes. There were three giants wolfs and two humans in the center of the meadow. I didn't dare to move. I was petrified. I noticed the giant black wolf was communicating with one of the humans. There was something familiar about him but I was too far away to recognize him. I moved to take a step back and the black wolf turned its head and looked straight at me. Crap! I was about to run when both of the humans turned toward me and with shock I noticed the one that was communicating with the black wolf was Jacob.

At that moment I turned and started to run for my life. I don't know what made me react that way but what I had just seen was crazy! My big combat boot got caught in one of the trees roots and I fell flat on my face. Great! Just what I needed! When I lifted my head I saw five guys in front of me. Hadn't there been two? Where did the other three come from?! My mental rant was interrupted by Jacob.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing out here?!" he practically almost screamed at me! I was not about to take his crap so I responded back in the same manner.

"Walking! What did it look like I was doing?!" I brushed the dirt on my clothes after picking myself up from the ground and started to walk off in the opposite direction they all were. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I tried to keep walking but his grip only got stronger. I stopped fighting him.

"What?" I told my captivator. I turned around to see Jacob. I sneered at him.

"Come with me." And with that he started to walk away. I hadn't noticed until now that the other four had disappeared and it was just me and Jacob, woop-di-do! Ugh!

* * *

**So, aren't Bella and Jacob just so in love with each other HAHAHA! (notice the sarcasm)**

**Anyways please review. It makes me write faster! and I just love them too. They make me all warm and fuzzy :D**


	3. The Truth Isn't Always Pleasant

A/N: Hello! So I finally updated. The reason why it's so late is both my beta and I went on vacation.....tee hee. But I made this chapter extra longer! It will take me about a week to write the next chapter....So enjoy this one! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer: SM Owns the twilight world.

* * *

The Truth Isn't Always Pleasant.

I started to follow him. I wanted to hit him so hard that he could be knocked out for the next week, but I didn't. Why? Because he was freaking strong and some weird crap was happening that I really didn't want to know about. But I had a feeling I would find out anyway.

Soon, we came into some civilized part of La Push… well if you could call it civilized... Ha! I love my jokes.

There was a small shack like building that looked like it was a general store. Next to it there were two smaller house-like buildings that seemed to be what made up downtown La Push. We went into the general store shack. Jacob motioned for me to follow him into the back of the store where we went through a door and the general store turned into a house.

I followed Jacob into a room that looked like a living room.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Don't move." And with that Jacob disappeared into some other part of the shack house. Seriously, like I was going to go anywhere. It's not like I had anywhere to go. Sheesh. Grouchy people these days.

I started to look around. The room was filled with dream catchers, exotic jewelry and many paintings of wolfs. There was something different about the wolves. The wolves didn't look normal. They were huge in the pictures. There was something strange and familiar about them. At that moment it clicked - the animals I had seen today were wolves…..giant wolves. A second later Jacob entered the living room again with an old man. He seemed old, yet wise. There was something about him, something magical. I think seeing the giant wolves were getting to me.

"Quil, I'm gonna go. I still have duty today," said Jacob in a serious voice. Quil didn't seem faced by it. He just smiled warmly at Jacob and dismissed him. I stayed sitting down. I didn't know what to do. The old man just kept staring at me and I would look anywhere but him.

"So…what's your name young lady?" Quil asked in the calmest voice I had ever heard. It was weirder to say the least. No comebacks or responses came to my mind so I simply said what he asked me for.

"Bella," I said. He kept looking at me with a fixated stare and this time I looked back at him straight in the eye. I wasn't backing down anymore.

"Bella, I seem to recognize that name. Why is that?" He seemed as if he wanted me to answer the question. But I didn't. I wasn't in the mood to give personal information away to a stranger, even though Jacob knew him. And to me that was no guarantee he was a good guy.

"You used to come here when you were small, didn't you?" Ugh. If he knew who I was and when I came, why the hell was he asking me? Seriously! Old people these days don't know what they are supposed to ask and when they should keep their mouths shut.

"Yes, I came here when I was small. Billy Black and my father were good friends," I said in my calm voice. I didn't want him to know he was getting to me. He was pissing me off but my curiosity was won out.

"Ah, so you must be Isabella Swan, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said simply.

"How have you been all these years? You changed so much from the last time I saw you but then again, it was expected. It was thirteen years ago." This old man seemed to have a good memory. _Too good_. I didn't like that one bit. If he even mentioned my dad's name I would be out in a heartbeat. I don't want to think about what happened thirteen years ago right now.

"Yes, it was." I didn't want this conversation to keep going. Well, not at least in the direction it seemed to be going.

"Jacob tells me you were out in the woods today."

"I was, is there a problem with that?" I asked defiantly. No old man was going to tell me what to do, even though he freaking seemed to be some kind of leader or something. Rules were meant to be broken, that was my motto.

"No, not at all... I just want you to be careful. Our land is very safe, but outside of La Push is a different story. I know you will be attending Forks High School." WHAT!? I thought I would be going to the reservation high school. Fudge. Just what I needed.

"What do you mean I'll be going to Forks High?" I asked. My voice had gone an octave higher and I was ready to punch something.

"Well you aren't a Quileute, and it clearly states that only Quileute Indians are allowed to go to La Push High. You aren't one even though you may be living here but you will have to attend Forks High." I was so pissed off. I didn't want to go to Forks. There is a reason why I'm in La Push. I want nothing to do with Forks. My father's memory haunted the whole town. Many people still remembered him and I would get pity looks everywhere I went. This was just not my day.

"I'm sorry Bella, but rules are rules. And here in La Push we follow rules to the book."

"Okay, whatever I'm leaving" I told Quil. I had stood up already but he motioned for me to sit down.

"We're not done here Bella. There is something very important I must discuss with you before you leave La Push. We were going to wait much later but since accidently saw what you weren't supposed to, you will have to know."

I had no idea in hell what he was talking about. What I saw? I just say freakishly giant wolves. Maybe there was something in the water here that made them huge I don't know but nothing that they should get all crazy about. These Indians were going to cause me many headaches.

"What are you talking about, Quil?" I asked in my most innocent voice. I was hoping to get off the hook to whatever he wanted to tell me, because trust me I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know.

"What exactly did you see in the woods Bella?" His eyes were penetrating. As if they wanted to see within me. It was freaky to say the least, so I went with my gut and told him exactly what I saw.

"Well, I saw Jacob and some other guy talking to three giant wolves. That's it."

"Are you sure that's all?" Of course in hell that was all. Did he expect me to tell him something supernatural happened or some bull-crap like that? Seriously. Ugh, he was getting on my last nerve.

"Yes, that's all. I'm sure"

"Okay. Tonight there is a mandatory bonfire that you must attend. Jacob and Billy will take you. You may leave now. I will see you tonight." And with that he stood and left the living room. I was dazed. I didn't have an effing clue on what to think. I left the shack and walked to the Black's home, hoping that after a nap I would see that this had all been a dream.

*

I woke up and found myself being carried in the night. I didn't recognize who was carrying me, so I punched him and hurt myself instead. The person that was carrying me just laughed and at that instant I knew who was caring me. Jacob.

"Ugh, put me down!" I told him. He chuckled and kept on caring me. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip but it was impossible. I saw this boy had muscles but I never knew he was this freaking strong.

"You weren't complaining earlier." He said with a smile in his voice," Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't keep hitting me. You'll just hurt yourself," This infuriated me. Who did he think he was to be talking to me like this? Didn't he know I was Bella-Effing-Swan!! I made boys cry twice the size of him!

I kept trying to get out of his grip but it was no use. But I kept fighting him until we came up to the bonfire at the edge of the beach.

"Woo! Hey man! What you got there?" One of the boys around the fire said. "Willing to share her man?!" said another. Jacob did not react the way I thought he would. He put me down and gave all of his buddies a death stare. They quieted down immediately.

We made our way around the big fire until we found a spot where there was room and sat down.

What had happened earlier in the day really did happen because here I was, at the bonfire. I wasn't sure what would happen, so I nervously tapped my foot on the sand.

All the Quileute's were eating and chatting with each other but soon, everyone shushed. The air around us seemed to change and Billy Black started to speak.

"There are many here who have heard the stories of our people and there are some that haven't." After saying this, the fire crackled, and soon the stories began. There was something in voice - something that said authority and something else. Something magical to it.

"The Quileute's always have been a small tribe but has survived throughout the years. Not because we are strong or our ways but because in our blood there is magic," Billy said, "Magic that we now see in our sons, the decedents of wolves and before that as spirit warriors."

"It all started with Taha Aki, the first spirit warrior to share a body with a wolf to be able to protect his people from the cold ones. Since then every generation has protectors, shape shifters but many call them werewolves. Our sons only evolve into protectors if a cold one is near. No cold ones were present in my generation but in our son's there are many living around us. It is their turn to protect our people, from the danger that lurks near us." As Billy Black kept talking I was in shock. The giant wolves I had seen were…people, or guys to be exact. This wasn't possible. Vampires, werewolves, fairies, they were all a part of our imagination, nothing more and here they are telling me that they are real! It was hard to believe even though I had seen those giant wolves with my own two eyes.

"The wolves are all different, because they reflect there spirit wolves that is within them. This is why Sam's fur is black. Black heart, black fur," Billy said. From then on I didn't pay attention again as he explained what each of their colors represented. I was still trying to digest the information I had heard earlier. Soon the story ended and everyone started to get up but I still stayed sitting down. I just couldn't believe what I'd heard. I knew I was going to hear something I didn't want to know, to be involved in but this is way above what I was expecting. Well hell I didn't know what to expect but just not this!

When I noticed my surroundings once again, everyone was gone except for me and Jacob. He seemed to stare of into the trees, deep in thought. I didn't know what to say but he beat me to say something.

"You don't believe the story, do you?" he asked. He didn't seem angry or accusing. He was just there. He showed no emotion.

"It's hard to."

"What if I showed you, would you believe it then?" he asked. I got completely still. I didn't know what to answer. I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to anyway, I just wanted you to know that what you heard tonight is serious." He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts and then continued, "In this town everyone will talk about the wolves openly. I know you saw us today at the meadow. Those three giant' wolves are us. I wasn't in my wolf form but Embry, Sam and Paul were. You'll know who they are soon. You will be going to school in Forks. You are to tell no one there about the wolves or us. The cold ones, or as I like to call them, blood sucking leeches go to school there, so be careful. I don't want you to die the same way your father did." At the mention of this I stood up.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him.

"I know your father was killed by a bloodsucking leech. Why do you think you father's body was almost completely drained of blood, huh?" he yelled with anger in his voice.

"My father died of an animal attack, you idiot!"

"Aren't vampires animals, too?" he said laughing humorlessly.

I was dumbfounded. I stayed quiet for once.

"Sorry, but I need you to listen. You'll know when you meet those leeches. You own body tells you to run away from them. You'll see," Jacob stood up and lifted me up to my feet as well.

"Come on. We have to head back. It's late and I have the night shift today. I need to get you home before I can go." He started to walk away from the beach and I followed.

When I had arrived at their house Jacob left fast and soon I was by myself. My mind was going three hundred miles an hour and I didn't know what to think. So I lied down on Jacob's bed since he wasn't coming home until the morning and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Any comments, suggestions or questions....let me know!!! :D Ill be more than glad to answer them!

[[Verolina]]

REVIEW!!


	4. Waiting For The Rollercoaster To Begin

A/N: Well......HELLO! hhaha I know I have disappeared for a very long time but guess what?! I'm back. This chapter is kind of short but it started getting my creativity going which is what counts! :D Anyways I want to thank my beta _Keely Jade_ for not leaving me haha and still being my beta after all this time. Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up suddenly, feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I realized after a few seconds that it wasn't the world on my shoulders but Jacob's hand. I turned toward the window and saw it was morning already. The sun was well above in the sky.

Wow, I had slept in. That hadn't happened in… Well, I can't even remember the last time it happened! I'm always up and around at dawn. I tried to lift Jacobs arm off of me but he was too darn heavy. I slid to the edge of the bed until I fell on the floor, finally being freed from his weight. Ugh, he was so irritating. He didn't even have the decency to stay on one side of the bed but instead spread out like it was just him on the bed. Why had I even slept in his bed? I couldn't even remember.

I grabbed a change of clothes from my duffel bag and grabbed my bag of toiletries and set out to the bathroom. I started the water and waited for it to warm up. I hated anything cold. After I was done with the shower I went into the kitchen to find Billy cooking breakfast. I quickly went to his aid and told him I would finish cooking breakfast. I told him I would cook from now on before but these Black men don't listen. I guess it's my duty to make them see it doesn't always have to be their way or the way they always do it. Change is good.

After eating breakfast, I decided I needed to start training again. I had no idea what I would be up against in Forks. I changed into my working out clothes and went outside and saw there was a perfect location for my training next to the garage. I started out with some breathing exercises, to find my inner strength. Most of the time I thought it was a bunch of bull crap when I did it but I noticed I did fight better after doing it so I choose to do it instead. There was an old tree next to the garage and decided to use it as my punching bag/target. After a good hour or so, I was drenched in sweat. I went to cool off by jogging around the small clearing for about fifteen minutes. When I was done I noticed Jacob was leaning against the garage; he had been watching me train. Ugh. I hated an audience. I walked over to the garage and acted like he wasn't there. I just passed right by him and went straight to the house. Soon after I entered the house, the door creaked, alerting me someone else had come in after me and I knew just who it was, Jacob. That nosy son of a gun is making me mad. He does not want to mess with me at the moment.

_Jacob had decided to talk to Bella but in the last moment just before he reached his room, he stopped short and instead left the house as soon as he could. He felt something he didn't like. He would make sure he never felt it again._

I waited for Jacob to come into the room but nothing happened, so I peered out the door and saw no one was there. Huh? Strange. I got ready to take a shower and hoped the water would not only wash my sweat away, but my pain and thoughts as well.

After the shower, I decided to make lunch. Tuna melt's was what I decided to make, there was enough fish to last for a year at least, might as well make use of it before it spoils. When both Billy and Jacob came, they ate many sandwiches and the rest of the day was uneventful. Jacob did not speak a word to me for the rest of the day.

Awoke the next morning with a feeling of unease. I would be the new kid in a school of three hundred students. That's going to be fun! Ha!

Jake never came home at all last night but just in case I had slept on the sofa, since I didn't feel like being treated like a pillow. I took a quick shower and got my belongings and left before Billy was up.

I had been walking a good thirty minutes and was just about to get to the highway that would take me to forks when I heard a loud engine that was still pretty far but was coming from behind me. I was debating whether to hitch a ride and wait or keep walking when I heard someone scream my name. I turned and saw the blacks old and red indestructible truck coming toward me and the person driving it was Jacob.

The truck arrived where I was a few minutes after he screamed my name. I was puzzled why he had come. Jacob got out of the truck, took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them to me.

"Double pump the clutch and be careful," was all he said and disappeared. I got in the truck and made my way to school. I had a feeling the rollercoaster was about to begin.

* * *

Oh snap. We had a little bit of what Jacob was thinking. Intriguing isn't it. Well leave lovely reviews. I enjoy them :)

[Verolina]


	5. The VIP FHS Parking Lot Corner Part 1

A/N: First of all I want to apologize for not at least telling you, my readers, that this story would be on hold indefinetly earlier. I started college over a year ago and things have been very busy that I neglected my fanfics/stories. I barely had time to sleep this past year and a half! I had written this over a year ago (well it was actually half of this ^^) and I decided to at least finish this scene. I am not promising that there will be weekly updates or bi-weekly updates of this fanfiction because soon I will be back in college (I'm currently on break) and I will get very busy again. I will say that its more likely that there will be an update at least once a month. I know we all love fast updates/new chapters to our stories but please understand that it is not posible for me to do so. I also corrected this myself so I hope there are no "big" grammatical errors.

This is not a full chapter but more like part 1 of chapter 5. I decided to put this out before I wrote the rest because I feel as if I've been unfair with my readers. Anyways please do enjoy and shower me with lots of love! (There is a shout-out at the end of the chapter/scene)

Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Characters and World.

* * *

_**Parked In The "VIP" Forks High School PArking Lot Coner, Un-Invited!**_

The first thing that caught my eye as I entered the Forks High School parking lot were the three very expensive, very shiny, brand name cars. The cars got more expensive as they went down the parking parking lot. The first car was a shiny _Blood Red _BMW convertible, the second was a_ Black Volvo _with shiny chrome handles and outline, and the third car was a _Canary Yellow Porsche_. They were the farthest away, all in one corner, _excluded_ from the rest. I circled the whole parking lot only to find out the only available parking spot was next to them, the _"VIP" only corner_. Hope they don't mind that I park my precious antique of a car next to their oh-so I'm so filthy rich cars. I really hated those types of people sometimes. If you had so much money why don't you live in Los Angeles or donate it to a charity._ Sheesh!_

The car I ended up parking next to was the Red BMW. I turned off the truck's noisy engine, and sat in it for a few moments. I noticed it smelled like mint, and tobacco. Both smells were very faint that in some weird way you actually enjoyed the smell of both combined. I sat a few more minutes in the truck preparing myself for what was to come, I was late already, and five more minutes wouldn't do a difference. I wondered if I would notice the _"cold ones"_ like Jake said I would, and with that thought I left my warm truck, and walked in the _rain_ towards the Forks High School administration building._ Let the games begin!_

* * *

E/N: Here is a shout out to reader: **_Little Silver Rose _**for remembering me of my forgotten fanfic. I dedicate this short chapter to you!

Happy New Year 2011!

[Verolina]


	6. The Cherry Red Thing Part 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've been gone for a long time. My apologies. I don't really have an excuse for not writing but I wrote this last week and I wanted to make it longer but I decided to just post it. Hope you guys enjoy the second part of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. For entertainment and promotional purposes only.**

* * *

As I walked into the Forks High School office, I became instantly depressed. Why? There was one main color in the entire office, Grey. I don't understand why you would want to match the color of the clouds outside to the inside of office but I was starting to notice that Forks was not a normal town (Not that I ever really thought that, I just didn't think it would be this…weird).

After waiting for what seemed like a decade, I saw an old lady with a bright red turtle neck sweater that had a huge Christmas tree enter the reception area, it as the only open part of the office, the rest was full of cubicles. Anyways, back to the sweater. From what the calendar tells me, December 25th was over a month ago but the worst part of the sweater was not that it was a Christmas sweater but that the Christmas lights on the tree lit up every couple seconds. Yeah, Fashions suicide right there! I'm not fashionable but even I know you just don't wear that. Even during the holidays!

I had been too preoccupied staring at her horrendous sweater that I didn't notice she had started talking to me until I saw her frown at me.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I told her with my "innocent" face. And she fell for it because she stopped frowning and was smiling again. Works every time.

"Like I was saying Bella, its so nice to finally meet you! We were so worried when you left us. You were so young." She said with her voice dripping with sympathy. I hate people feeling sorry for me. No wonder I left this place. Even as a child, I knew Forks sucked.

The receptionist gave me my class schedule and pointed me in the direction of my first class of the day. I glanced at the schedule in my hand and wouldn't it be just my luck, my first class of the day is Physical Education. Just what I needed. Ugh.

I walked into the Gymnasium only to be stared at by every living thing inside of that place, I'm pretty sure even the insects were staring at me. I scanned the gym for a sign of the teacher but I didn't see one so I walked out and went back to my car until the bell rang.

I was turning the corner of the gymnasium about to walk into the parking lot when I felt something strange and then, I saw her. A tall, blonde, pale skinned, model status girl got into the cherry red BMW that was parked next to my car. There was something off about her, it made me get an adrenaline rush, just like the one I always get right before the fight starts (Yes, I have been in my share of fights that I can recognize the specific adrenaline rush I got, Don't judge). The distance between the blonde chick and me was about 30 feet. I was about to walk into the parking when she suddenly turned around and stared at me. Her honey colored eyes were cold, the warmth you normally feel when you look at someone with that eye color was gone. With all the attitude I could muster up, I stared back at her and started walking towards her but before I could make a second step, the bell rang, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by teenagers. It threw me off for a mere second but that was enough long enough because when I looked back at where the BMW was, she was gone.

With a feeling of uneasiness I walked towards my next class, English. Hopefully this class would redeem itself from the rest of the sucky school and its weird inhabitants.

* * *

So what do you guys think? See any clues I left? Anyways please R&R and if you like it, subscribe!

[Verolina]


End file.
